knotslandingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginger Ward
Ginger Ward (née Kilman) is one of the original protagonists on CBS' Knots Landing. Starring in the show's first four seasons, Kim Lankford was cast as part of the show's initial premise, centering around the lives of 4 married couples living on the same cul-de-sac. Ginger and her husband, Kenny Ward, fulfilled the role of the young married couple on the street. Ginger and Kenny's marriage was initially turbulent, as Kenny conducted multiple affairs. After a brief separation, the couple reunited on the announcement of Ginger's pregnancy. After giving birth to a daughter, Erin Molly Ward, the couple's marriage was stable once again. However, Ginger's desire to be a singer soon conflicts with Kenny's business interests, as he cultivates another young talented singer by the name of Ciji Dunne. Kenny and Ginger both receive musical job offers in Nashville soon after, and move away from Knots Landing. Biography Early Life . ("Will the Circle Be Unbroken")]] Ginger was born to Jana Kilman and an unnamed father around 1954. She also has two younger sisters, Jill and Cindy. At the age of 16, Ginger became pregnant by her then boyfriend John Handleman. Ginger's mother forced her into an abortion against her will, whilst John was recruited into the marines and left for Vietnam. Unbeknownst to Ginger, Johnny succumbed to his injuries after returning from the war ("The Constant Companion"). As the 1970s progressed, Ginger met and married Kenny Ward, an upcoming record producer. The young couple later moved to Seaview Circle in the Los Angeles suburb Knots Landing and met neighbours Karen and Sid Fairgate, and Laura and Richard Avery. Ginger soon starts work as a teacher at a local kindergarten. ("Pilot"). Season 1 ")]] Ginger strikes up a friendly comradeship with Annie Fairgate, Sid's rebellious teenage daughter. Ginger and Kenny initially act as mentors for Annie, however Kenny soon begins an affair with Annie. Ginger is oblivious to the affair, and attends a neighbourhood gathering at the Avery household to welcome Gary and Valene Ewing. Ginger explains Kenny's absence as due to talking with a troubled Annie and an incisive Karen quickly moves to confront the pair. Kenny proclaims his innocence as the seducee to an unimpressed Karen and Annie leaves town soon after. Ginger never gains any knowledge about the affair ("Pilot"). ")]] Ginger begins volunteer work at a nearby daycare center, and invites Valene to join her. Soon after, Ginger meets Valene's mother, Lilimae Clements. Valene and Lilimae have a confrontation over their difficult relationship, which spurs an introspective Ginger on to think of her relationship with her own mother. Ginger is upset as she remembers the difficult details of her abortion, and announces her need for a child to Kenny ("Will the Circle Be Unbroken"). ")]] Kenny and Ginger begin to drift further apart, as the hedonistic nature of the music business begins to consume Kenny. The couple set a date to spend time together alone, however Kenny quickly overrides their plans as he throws a party to promote one of his bands, 'Cosmic Steeple'. A young singer, Sylvie, is also in attendance, and attempts to seduce Kenny, revealing that they have been having an affair for some time. A furious Ginger returns home to find her house in disarray, and confronts Kenny. The couple hesitantly reconcile as Kenny promises to be more solicitous ("Home is for Healing"). ")]] Ginger, along with her neighbours, are assaulted on the local beach by a gang of bikers. The bikers continue to terrorize the cul-de-sac after Karen intervenes, and they eventually kidnap Karen's daughter, Diana. Members of the community take to the beach to rescue her as the police arrive, and the situation is resolved ("Land of the Free"). ")]] Ginger returns from grocery shopping, and is helped inside her house by Eric Fairgate, Karen's teenage son. The two bond as they discuss jazz music. Kenny returns later and announces he is overtaking management of 'Cosmic Steeple' for the weekend and is leaving immediately. Eric returns the next day with more jazz recommendations as he becomes increasingly infatuated with Ginger. Ginger is oblivious, as she attempts to set Eric up with her younger sister Jill. An embarrassed Eric leaves his jazz collection behind as he leaves the Ward house ("Civil Wives"). ")]] At her work, Ginger begins to notice a strange pattern; a fresh bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums has been left at her desk each day for a week. She questions her students as well as the janitorial staff, but gains no insight as to who is gifting her them. As she attempts to leave work later that day, Ginger finds that her car has been intentionally tampered with. An eccentric colleague, Arthur Sedley, offers to drive Ginger home and the two have dinner with Kenny. The next day, Ginger receives a disturbing phone-call in the form of a recording of a child calling for its parents on loop. Ginger finds more gifts at work, including perfume and a corsage; identical to the gifts her high school boyfriend, John, gave her. Ginger becomes suspicious of Arthur, who maintains his innocence when confronted. An increasingly frustrated Ginger receives more phone-calls and a cake bearing the inscription '8'. Kenny and Ginger report the incident to a detective, who insists there has been no crime so far. A worried Kenny leaves for work, as Ginger receives an audio-tape containing a child's lullaby and a babies' cries. Ginger begins to realise that the messages are referring to her aborted child, which would have been 8 at the time. Ginger confesses her troubled pregnancy to Karen and Sid. Karen then accompanies Ginger to the house of Beatrice Handleman, John's mother. Beatrice reminisces about her child's adolescence, and reveals John's death as a result of injuries sustained in the Vietnam War to Ginger. Beatrice is revealed as the mysterious sender and is accusatory of Ginger for aborting her grandchild and thus causing her son to go to war. Ginger is insistent on moving on from the issue and chastises Beatrice for using her as a proxy for her pain. Ginger finally tells Kenny of her prior relationship with John, although notably does not mention her abortion, and the two embrace ("The Constant Companion"). ")]] Ginger's sister Jill arrives to stay the weekend, and is introduced to Eric. Ginger and Kenny advise Jill on her romantic advances toward Eric. Ginger, along with the rest of the neighbourhood, welcome Karen home after her miscarriage ("Small Surprises"). Soon after she attends a party alone celebrating Gary Ewing's promotion at Knots Landing Motors. When she returns home, she receives a phone-call from Sylvie, indicating that Kenny has just spent the night with her. Ginger confronts Kenny over the adulterous implications of the phone-call, who then maintains that Sylvie is merely a product he is producing. Ginger's suspicions continue to increase however ("Bottom of the Bottle (Part 1)"). ")]] Ginger and Kenny attend a party, and Sylvie continues to linger. Ginger, becoming increasingly frustrated with Kenny's secretive career, is encouraged by Laura to take more of an interest in his work. Her interest yields devastating results, as upon arriving at the studio she finds Kenny and Sylvie together. In a rage, Ginger returns home and destroys Kenny's personal stereo equipment. Ginger takes her kindergarten class on a field trip to a local zoo a short time later, and Kenny arrives. His attempts to comfort Ginger are unsuccessful, as she demands he move out indefinitely ("Bottom of the Bottle (Part 2)"). Season 2 . ("Hitchhike (Part 1)")]] Some time passes and Sid's younger sister, Abby Cunningham, moves to Knots Landing. A now single Ginger attends a party at the Fairgate household in order to welcome Abby to the neighbourhood. Kenny soon arrives, uninvited, and an irritated Ginger insists that their separation continue ("Hitchhike (Part 1)"). ")]] Ginger begins dating, but is reluctant to become intimate with a new partner. Kenny phones Ginger to discuss picking up recording equipment which he has left at the house. Upon arriving at Seaview Circle, Kenny convinces Ginger have dinner with him at an Italian restaurant which the pair used to frequent. The two have an enjoyable evening reminiscing about the early stages of their relationship, and sleep together that same night. The next morning Kenny suggests that he move back in which Ginger immediately rebuffs, insisting that nothing has changed between them ("Remember the Good Times"). She lived with her husband in 16961 Seaview Circle. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Females